Left Behind
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: For the five years it took Rip to create the Time Bureau he didn't have Gideon to keep him focussed. Instead he turned to the only person who understood how hard it was for him not to have her. Sequel to Moving Forward, Holding Back
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Not hugely happy with this but I wanted to stop playing with it.

Second part will be up soon.

* * *

The music stopped making Eve look up from planning her next lesson. A few years ago she never would have believed that she would have settled in one time period and would be teaching history and languages to college students. However she enjoyed her new calling and found she was actually good at it.

"Director Hunter is at the door," Gilbert, her AI, told her.

Eve let out a long sigh, any time he appeared at her door something bad had happened, it was the only reason he came here. Opening the door she frowned seeing him standing there in the blue suit she really hated, holding a bottle of scotch. He looked exhausted and there was a smattering of stubble across his chin. Eve really wished he'd re-grow his beard but he had this insane idea being clean shaven was more professional, she personally thought it showed how worryingly pale and thin he was.

"Rip," she greeted him, "Come on in."

He handed her the bottle, "Don't let me drink it."

Eve took the scotch ushering Rip inside, "I'll add it to the collection."

Taking his usual seat on the couch Rip rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Eve asked placing a mug of tea on the table.

This was why he was here. They weren't friends. She'd agreed to consult with his new Time Bureau at the beginning but didn't join wanting a different life now she had the choice. What she was now was the only person who truly understood how hard things were for him since he didn't have Gideon because she was stuck with the idiots on the Waverider.

No one other than a Time Master understood the dependence they both had on their AI. Everyone thought that it was odd that Eve wouldn't let Gilbert become part of the Bureau, even more so that Rip had backed her against the other Directors. In some ways it was one of the Time Masters nastiest ideas linking the Captains to the AIs, making them dependant on them, ensuring the AI was the only one the Captain had to keep them sane during the months of isolation on their ship.

Rip looked up and took a long drink of tea, "I got people killed."

Eve winced, she knew it was only a matter of time before it happened but it wouldn't make it any easier on the man sitting before her. Without Gideon it was going to be a long night as Eve and Gilbert held him together so he could go back to trying to protect time once more.

This was what she had become, Rip Hunter's substitute AI.

* * *

"Don't let me drink it," Rip said handing Eve the bottle of scotch he was carrying.

She nodded to him, "I'll add it to the collection."

Rip found his usual seat and leaned back with a long sigh, "Sorry for intruding."

She let out an amused snort, "And yet you're here. Dare I ask what happened?"

"Bad, bad day," he replied, grimacing at her questioning look, "We had a Roman Legion in 1920's Paris and several agents were injured. Agent Donaldson might never walk again."

Eve placed a mug of tea in front of him as she always would when he showed up on her doorstep.

"I'm sorry," Eve told him.

Rip sighed, "I can't do this, Eve. I can't. I don't know what I was thinking. This is insane. I'm insane."

Eve shook her head, "Take a breath."

He rubbed his face taking several shaky breaths as ordered, "I need Gideon. I can't do this without her."

"Rip," she soothed, "I know how hard it is without her. That's why I'm here."

"I need Gideon," Rip whispered, "I can't...I can't..."

"Stop," Eve caught his arms, "Rip, I know you miss Gideon. I understand but you can do this. You know you can."

Rip looked at her, "It's been four years since I left the Waverider. I only meant to be away from her for a few weeks, maybe a month. They're trapped and they don't even know it." He paused and rubbed his hand across his face, "Eve, I'm tired. I feel like I spend my days fighting with the others. It's like they've forgotten I know exactly what I'm doing and they're not the ones who spent their entire life training..."

"Stop," Eve cut him off again, "Remember they've only been doing this for a few years. It's new to them and our experiences are still in the realms of science fiction to them."

Shaking his head Rip grimaced, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in. You have things to do."

"When has that ever stopped you?" Eve noted amused, stopping him from answering, "Gilbert will call us something to eat and you can help me with my lecture for next week."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

Rip looked up from the paperwork covering his desk to see Eve standing in the doorway to his office, "What?"

Eve walked to the desk closing the door behind her, leaning on the desk she glared at him.

"For five years," she stated annoyed, "Five years I have had you appearing on my doorstep to keep you together because Gideon wasn't here. You finally got her back and six months later you let her go?"

Rip sighed, "The Legends need her."

"You need her," Eve snapped, "You are one bad day away from drinking the entire contents of my 'Rip' cupboard. Why did you let those idiots take the Waverider? Why did you allow Gideon to go with them?"

"Because there is something coming," Rip replied softly, "Something where we need the Legends out there to be the last line of defence. Bennett and the others don't understand."

Eve pulled over the other chair and sat, "Please tell me you can contact her?"

"She will send me reports," Rip replied, wincing when Eve banged the desk, "It's the only choice I had."

Standing she frowned, "You're banned from my house."

* * *

Eve sat reading one of her favourite books enjoying a cup of tea.

"Agent Sharpe is at the door," Gilbert interrupted suddenly.

Eve frowned confused at the odd visitor, "Let her in," closing her book Eve headed to the door to the woman standing awkwardly waiting for her, "Agent Sharpe, what can I do for you?"

"It's..." the other woman hesitated for a moment, "Director Hunter went on an off-book mission which resulted in the death of several agents."

Eve winced.

"Director Hunter is now under arrest," Sharpe continued not looking Eve in the eye.

"What?"

Sharpe took a breath, "Director Bennett has asked that you come to try and get him..."

"To get him to what?" Eve snapped when the other woman trailed off, "Apologise?"

"Please, Eve come and talk to him," Ava whispered, "He is not acting like himself, he put the people he trained in a situation where they were killed and he doesn't even seem to care."

"I'll come and speak to him but not for Bennett. And Agent Sharpe," Eve threw back at her, "He cares."

x

Rip was sitting on the bed in the small cell he'd been thrown in when he was dragged off the Waverider. He was still trying to understand how this had happened, how Sara had turned round and turned him over to the Bureau acting like she had the moral high ground. He thought they would understand but he was obviously wrong.

The door opened and he waited to see who was going to appear this time to discuss his 'recent behaviour'.

"You have a visitor," the guard stated before stepping back revealing the woman standing there.

Eve walked in and turned to the guard, "Go away."

At her order the man's eyes widened a little in fear before he followed it leaving them alone.

Rip stood to face her, "Don't let me drink it."

Eve nodded, "I'll add it to the collection."

They stood in silence for several minutes before Eve checked her watch.

"We have two minutes," she said, "Are you okay?"

Rip sighed, "I didn't get a chance to talk to Gideon after it happened."

"Why did she let them take you?" Eve demanded.

"Gideon's following my request to remain with the team no matter what happened to me," Rip told her, "She understands why they need to be out there."

Eve shook her head, "What were you thinking going off on your own?"

"That someone had to do something," Rip told her, "They won't listen. I needed to act."

Shaking her head Eve folded her arms in thought, "I'm sorry, Rip. Bennett doesn't know how to handle this type of situation. Remember you wanted people different from the Time Masters."

Rip sighed in annoyance.

"I can get Gilbert to contact the Waverider," Eve reminded him, "Kick those idiots off and you can work on this the way you used to. With Gideon."

Rip shook his head, "I can't. They need to be out there, they need to be ready if I can't get the Bureau to listen to me now they've seen what is going on."

Eve frowned.

"You're my Power of Attorney, Eve," Rip reminded her, "Please follow my wishes."

She checked her watch and sighed, "I'll be there for the trial. Let me know if you need anything."

Rip nodded and sat again while Eve let the guard know she was ready to leave. Looking back at him before the door closed Eve caught the small tap of his finger against his thumb and was very grateful there was no way he could get a hold of alcohol.

* * *

The knocking on her door became insistent as she walked across the room.

"What?" she demanded at the two people standing there.

Agent Sharpe stood looking uncomfortable beside Director Bennett who motioned her to speak.

"We were called to the Waverider today after it was fired on," Ava explained, "The ship took heavy damage and they called us for assistance."

"And I care about this why?" Eve asked sharply.

"Mr Hunter was sent to assist as he knows the ship better than anyone," Ava continued, "He managed to save the ship but Gideon was destroyed."

"What?" Eve stared at them, "Gideon is dead?"

Ava nodded, "Mr Hunter was quite saddened by this turn of events and he left."

"What do you mean he left?" Eve asked a little bemused.

"He stole the Jumpship and disappeared," Ava explained.

Eve let out a harsh laugh, "You mean he escaped."

"Yes," Bennett snapped suddenly, "We are here to get Gilbert to track him for us."

Eve folded her arms across her chest, "Firstly, Gilbert is mine. I will not agree to let you take him for any reason. Secondly, the only person who could possibly re-programme him to allow you to do so is Rip Hunter. Finally, if I did for some reason agree to allow you to let him do this, you have just told Gilbert that his sister is dead. He won't do anything for the people who couldn't save her."

"Miss Baxter..." Barrett started.

"Director," she cut him off, "I am assuming you also want to know if he has contacted me."

Bennett nodded.

"No, he hasn't," Eve replied, "And he won't. We weren't friends."

Bennett frowned, "Yet he spent a great deal of time here."

"Get out. You do not want to continue this discussion with me right now. Leave, Director Bennett," Eve snapped before he could say another word.

Slamming the door Eve let out an annoyed breath before calling worriedly, "Gilbert?" Silence answered her and she nodded, "Its okay. You take your time. I'll be here when you're ready."

x

Three weeks later Eve received a text message through Gilbert, all it stated was 'I'm safe.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sara sat in the infirmary in Star Labs patiently waiting for Caitlin to patch up the long cut in her arm from the things that had attacked earlier. She was going over and over in her head the moment Rip had disappeared through the rift. His blue eyes staring at her completely blank in a way she'd never seen from him, it had actually chilled her. He hadn't looked that empty even when he was under Thawne's influence.

"There," Caitlin pulled her out of her thoughts, "That's you fixed up. Are you okay?"

Sara nodded, "Yes. Sorry, I just have to give news to a few people and I'm not sure how they'll take it."

Caitlin gave her a sympathetic look before she headed over to where Cisco was sitting with an ice pack over his black eye. Pulling out her phone she walked through the corridors to find a quiet spot to call Ava and let her know about Rip.

She wasn't looking forward to the conversation at all.

x

"What have you got?" Sara asked Joe West when he arrived back from the clean up, her conversation with Ava had not been fun and she needed to focus on something else.

"The woman who died was called Casey Miller," Joe told her, "She owned the bar Anonymous. I spoke with several of the regulars who identified your friend as Michael Burns. He's been working there for several months."

Sara let out an annoyed laugh, "He's been hiding right under their noses. How typical," she let out a sigh, "Cisco, do you and Harry have any ideas for reopening the breach or tracing it?"

Cisco grimaced, "Not at the moment. Its technology I've never seen before, neither has Harry. It's going to take us some time to trace where the breaches came from."

"Damn," Sara sighed before realisation hit her, "Wait, Anonymous? We were there only a few weeks ago."

"I'm guessing you didn't see him there," Joe noted.

Sara grimaced, "I bet he saw us though."

"Sorry about your friend, Sara," Cisco said softly.

She shook her head, "He wasn't my friend, not anymore."

* * *

Ava stood at the door taking several deep breaths trying to get the strength up to knock. It had now been three hours since Sara had delivered the news and the Bureau had taken about twenty minutes to decide there was no way Rip could have survived the creatures so pronounced him dead.

Finally she rapped three times on the door stepping back slightly and taking a deep breath when it opened.

The woman who opened the door looked at her for a moment before saying, "They found him."

"In a manner of speaking," Ava replied, "I wish I had better news, Miss Baxter but we believe he's dead."

Eve froze before asking, "Is there a body?"

"No," Ava replied before adding, "But..."

"Without a body then there's no proof. Trust me he's been 'dead' before," Eve turned and walked back inside the house leaving Ava to follow her inside.

"Miss Baxter," Ava tried letting out an annoyed sigh as she followed Eve through to the small study, "Eve, could you stop so I can talk to you."

Eve turned back to her, "If the Bureau has decided Rip's dead then as the Executor of his Will I need to get everything in order."

Ava let out a sigh, "I'm sorry."

Eve sighed sadly, "You all should be."

"This isn't my fault or the Bureau's fault," Ava snapped, "Rip made his own decisions. He chose to ignore the rules, the ones he made, and go off on his own which got several agents, his agents, killed."

Shaking her head Eve rounded on the other woman, "Rip knew what he was doing but despite the fact he was the voice of experience no one listened to him. Now the idiots that took over the Bureau are in over their heads. I just hope there's someone who has the slightest idea what they're actually doing when everything goes to hell."

Ava winced.

Silence fell between the two women. Eve began to make tea for them and served it then took a seat motioning Ava to sit as well.

"What happened that makes them believe he's dead?" Eve asked finally.

"There was an attack on Central City by creatures we don't recognise," Ava explained, she quickly brought up a picture and showed the other woman.

"They're called Gnarls," Eve stated, adding slightly snidely, "For your report."

Ava grimaced before continuing, "Well the Star Labs team along with a few others fought but didn't know how to stop them. Sara Lance told me that Rip appeared from nowhere and showed her how to kill the...Gnarls. He destroyed the machine holding the rift that had brought them here open but there was no way for him to escape. There were a lot of the creatures and he was already injured..."

Eve sighed as Ava trailed off, "Let Director Bennett know that I will go through Rip's Will and be in tomorrow evening to discuss anything required with him."

x

"Gilbert," Eve called once Ava Sharp had left, "Check messages."

There was a pause, "None received."

"Damn you," Eve sighed shaking her head, "Come on, Rip. Let me know you're okay. Let me know something."

Dropping onto the couch Eve rubbed a hand over her face angry at him. Ever since that man had shown up again after the destruction of the Time Masters he'd annoyed the hell out of her.

She just hoped wherever he was now he'd found some kind of peace.

* * *

Sara stood surprised by how many people had come to the memorial service for Rip the Bureau had decided they had to have for the founder of their organisation despite everything. Ray, Mick and Jax stood with her as they listened to the speech given by Bennett before everyone was dismissed.

"Well that was the biggest load of nonsense I've had to endure in a long time," a woman stated annoyed.

Sara looked at her confused.

"Sara Lance, this is Eve Baxter," Ava stated appearing suddenly, "A consultant for the Bureau."

"You were a Time Master," Sara recalled the name.

Eve folded her arms, "And you are the 'Captain' of the so called 'Legends'."

"Excuse me?" Sara asked stunned at the distaste in the other woman's voice.

The woman shook her head, "You left him alone. Gideon had just died and you left him to deal with that on his own."

"He didn't want..."

"And if it had been anyone else who had just lost the last member of their family," Eve cut her off, "Would you have allowed them to deal with that on their own? No. You would have done something to comfort them."

With that said Eve turned and walked away.

"Rip made his choice," Sara snapped at the woman's retreating figure, "He betrayed every single person who gave a damn about him and went off on his own. He abandoned Gideon so she came with us."

Eve spun around, her eyes flashing angrily, "Do you know what he gave up to save you idiots after you broke time? He never abandoned Gideon, he sent her with you. You have no idea of the connection between them. You cannot fathom how hard those five years without her were for him and you have no idea what losing Gideon did to him."

Sara stared at the former Time Master a little stunned.

"Be very grateful Rip just left and didn't decide he wanted his ship back," Eve continued, "Because you would have found out exactly why he had the reputation he had. Agent Sharpe, I'm done with the Bureau. Please remind Director Bennett that if he ignores this then I will take steps to remind him."

* * *

Eve sat watching the television as it showed the events in Star City and Central City. She sighed remembering the few years before where she and Rip had chosen one of the events in either city to witness personally.

Rip had always been a fan of the heroes of the two cities, in a way it was a treat for him to be able to witness them and their victories that had been written into legend. She always made sure to give him a hard time about it but for those moments he wasn't missing Gideon.

It was now over three months since he'd last been seen and was presumed dead by everyone. Eve didn't want to believe that he was dead. She knew of at least three occasions that he'd been thought to be dead before turning up a few weeks later, not always in one piece, but alive.

Thankfully the Time Bureau had left her alone since she'd moved to France. Unlike most Time Masters who relied on tech to speak foreign languages, Eve was fluent in French, Italian and Spanish while was learning several others so she could teach in any of the countries as easily as in America.

"Captain Baxter," Gilbert spoke up suddenly, "I have received a message for you."

Eve sighed annoyed, "From who?"

"There is no information regarding the sender," Gilbert replied.

"That's odd," Eve mused, "Play the message."

"It is a text file only," Gilbert told her, "It simply says 'We're safe'."

Eve smiled, "Thank you, Gilbert. Let's start going over notes for next week's lectures."


End file.
